Not a Nightmare
by mysticvampiress1760
Summary: As he promised, Lestat returned. (Sequel to "A Fulfilled Dream")


*Authors Note: I don't own Lestat, sadly. All rights for that perfect character go to Anne Rice. Also, sorry for any typos. I write when I'm in a frenzy and I don't really proofread.*

I awoke the next day, wondering where I was. It took me awhile to piece everything together, but I had not forgotten a single detail of our encounter. How could I? I looked at the clock. 6:37 PM. Still daytime. He couldn't come to me yet. That is if he would come back, which is all I wanted. He left in such a haste the night before. I didn't know if it was because he wanted to get away from me, or if the dawn was creeping into the sky. Maybe both. But I can't tell myself that. I chose to believe that he would come back. He promised me he would, but Lestat doesn't always keep his promises.

All I needed now was the way to past the time. Two hours for the sun to go down seemed like a lifetime away. I did whatever I could do, I wrote, I sang to myself, I read. Nothing could make the time go fast enough. It seemed as if I would die waiting for him. Yet, about three hours later, I heard my front door open. I couldn't remember if they door had been locked or not before he put me to bed. Chances are it wasn't. There was a possibility this visitor may not be Lestat. I sat there, anticipating whatever may happen. Soft footsteps made their way to my bedroom. I had my back to my door as I heard it creak open slowly. I refused to turn around in case reality wasn't what I wanted it to be. There were no more footsteps, but I could sense this figure approach me slowly without having to turn around.

A cold hand clamped onto my shoulder and a voice whispered, "What's wrong, dearest? Why can you not look at me anymore?"

I turned around quickly to see blonde hair and greyish blue eyes staring back at me.

"Lestat, you came back!" I exclaimed.

He smiled and responded with, "Didn't I promise you I would?"

"Well yes... But I..."

"You weren't sure whether I would or not. You didn't have complete faith in me," he interrupted.

"I..."

"No no. You were smart to have a doubt. I can be very irresponsible at times. I'm not always the most reliable creature."

I still wasn't entirely used to his presence. I found it so hard to process thoughts around him.

"What can I do to make you trust me completely?" he asked.

"I trust you," I answered.

"Why do you? Is it your human vulnerability that makes cling to me? Is it my appearance that makes you want to please me oh so badly?" he questioned.

He seemed rather sad as he said this. It nearly killed me to see the slight negativity in his being.

"You came back. That's why I trust you," I said finally.

He smiled and said, "Fair enough, cherie."

He examined me for awhile. I didn't know why, but he did. I let him. He put is head on my chest.

He put his ear to my heart and said, "I love the rhythm of a frightened heartbeat."

We sat there in silence for a certain amount of time. I couldn't tell you how long it was. It could have been a year and I wouldn't have realized.

He pulled away and asked, "Why are you frightened? Do I scare you? You need not fear me. I won't harm you."

"I don't fear you," I said as I scooted closer to him. "I wasn't sure who had entered my house. It could have been anyone."

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked.

"No. The door was unlocked. Anyone could have came in to find me here."

"The door wasn't unlocked. I locked it last night so you'd be safe."

"Oh..." I muttered. "How did you get in?"

He pondered for a second then said, "You should know by now that if I want to get in somewhere, a simple lock won't stop me."

"I see..."

He laughed and said, "You're a funny young girl, you know that?"

I was a bit taken aback. "How so?"

"You were scared of a stranger entering your home. Yet, the closer I get to you, the more calm you become. You must be aware of the harm I can bring. I could kill you with just my mind."

"You wouldn't. Not to me. I know you wouldn't," I told him.

He stared intently and said, "You must admit that I'm capable."

I nodded. "I know. But you won't."

He smiled softly and said, "I underestimate you mortals sometimes. So

trusting you all are..."

"So you're saying you will kill me?"

"No. You are correct. I won't. That's what puzzles me. You're so sure of

yourself. A bit foolish to be, when you're around a creature like me."

By now there was no space between us, our legs were now touching. Oh, how

many times have imagined being close to him like this?

"There is just something that tells me you won't. You even told me you

locked the door so I'd be safe," I said.

"Oh, that?" he said with a sly grin. "That's because you're my territory

now. If anything harms you, it'll be me and only me. You are my territory,

and I don't share well."

I shivered when his ice cold fingertips touched my cheek. "I love human

beings. You are all so warm and soft. I think that may be what I miss most

about being human. The warmth."

"I thought vampires feel the warmth from the blood they drink?" I asked.

"Yes, this is true. Though it's not the same," he said.

We sat there in silence for a while. His fingers stroked my hair and cheek.

I could feel his gaze on me. I stared at his other hand that he had on his lap. His fingernails were like glass.

I felt like my head was spinning. I didn't know what to say anymore. He left me speechless once again.

"Do you want to see something interesting?" he asked.

I was a bit surprised but of course agreed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you familiar with the Air Gift?"

"Oh yes," I answer. "It's like flying."

"Yes yes. I suppose it is. Want to go for a quick flight?"

"Won't I pass out?" I asked. "Humans can't travel that way. Can I handle it?"

"You may, but I'll keep you safe," he told me. "Now stop being so indecisive. Do you want to come or not?"

"YES!"

He smiled and said, "All right. Where should we travel too?"

"I don't care."

"Well, the Air Gift is pretty tiring. Let's not go too far. I don't want to wear you and myself out."

He walked outside and I follow silently. I don't know what to do to pace myself for this. According to all of Lestat's stories, this form of travel is more than what any human can take. I guess I am ready as I'll ever be. We're standing outside at this point and he stares at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once again.

"Yes. I want to do this."

"All right," he said. "Come here."

I walked over to him. A bit reluctantly, but it felt pointless to back down now. I stood directly in front him. I had to look up at him since he was a half a foot taller than I. He beckoned me to get closer and I did.

He smiled and laughed. "You'll have to get much much closer than that if you want to survive."

I pressed myself up against him. Even through his thick clothing I could feel how icy cold is skin was.

"I need you to hold on as tight as you possibly can. Don't worry about hurting me. You won't."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him. As tightly as I could.

"No. You have to put your arms inside my jacket so I can wrap you inside."

I did this. My hands were shaking as I embraced him as I always wanted to do so. I was shivering, but not from the cold. My heart race accelerated the closer I got to him.

"A fierce heart," he muttered. "Such a lovely sound."

He zipped up his jacket keeping me smushed up against him. I rested my head on his chest and felt his arms wrap tightly around me. I made sure I didn't loosen my grip.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm going to start off slowly. If you feel scared or troubled don't worry. You won't fall. I promise."

I laughed softly and said, "Lestat, I told you. I trust you."

He smiled down at me as we began to go upwards.

As he had promised, it was slowly at first, then he began to quicken his pace. It scared me at first, but I assured myself that with him I was safe. I told myself that I could handle this, but I was beginning to doubt myself. This was more than I expected and more than I was could handle. He whispered to me in a comforting tone, but I could not understand a single thing with the sound of the wind ringing in my ears. Again and again I remind myself who I was with and what he was capable of and how he promised me I'd be safe. I just couldn't do it.

Eventually I was able to make out a few words from him, "Just hold on."

His words brought me back. It seemed he had more faith in me than I did myself.

My head was spinning and throbbing. I could barely breath. I figured I'd die this way. But then, I felt us lowering to the ground. We hit the ground softly but it was still so much for me.

"What a ride," he mused.

I gave him a weak smile. My arms fell. I couldn't hold on. He still held me close. "Are you all right?"

"Iii I. I'm fine," I managed. Funny, I said this when I felt like passing out.

"Just a bit shaken up. You'll be fine as long as your est for a bit," he instructed.

"How long were we up there?" I asked when my breath came back.

"About ten minutes."

"Where are we?"

"See for yourself," he said in a playful tone.

I looked up to see the Statue of Liberty in my sight. We travelled from Louisiana to New York in ten minutes.

"Oh God. My head is throbbing," I said as I tried to fathom this.

"Not neccessarily what I expected hear as your first reaction to the sight. But I'll take it," he said with a smirk.

I felt a little bad, "It's amazing. I've never been out of the south."

"You're face is flushed," he said.

"I- I'll be fine."

"Rest for a bit. I should have gone a tad slower," he said and brought us over to a bench. He rested my head on his lap as I took in the view. New York. The skyscrapers rose higher than I ever imagined. I wondered if we could walk in Times Square, but then I remembered I was much too ill for any of that.

So I just stared up at the sky and at the skyscrapers. I have to say that I was quite content with this. If it was Lestat, then nothing bothered me.

We stayed there for quite some time. My head still throbbed but it was bearable now. I was able to sit up and see cleary and speak. Lestat told me I wouldn't truly recover until I sleep for a night. But there was no time to sleep right now. I needed every second I had with him. We wouldn't do much tonight. He would return me home shortly.

"Tonight's not the night for going out and about. Maybe a few weeks from now I can take you for a trip here, or somewhere better," he told me.

I smiled up at him. It was a weak smile but he told me I looked lovely nonetheless.

"It's time to go. You've had too much for the night." I tried to argue, but who was I to argue with the Brat Prince.

I let him embrace me again and felt so complete and happy. We travelled back to Louisiana. Slower this time, but still it made me dizzy. Air travel was not made for humans.

I felt even more drained. It felt as if I'd never walk again. As if I would have this fatique for the rest of eternity while Lestat has his strength and power. He carried me to my bed again. Never had my bed felt so welcoming. I still didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to lose anytime with Lestat, but fighting the sleep was so hard.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Until the sun rises," he answered.

"May I sleep in your arms?"

"There's nothing I want more right now," he said and slid next to me.

"Did you enjoy the little bit of travelling?" he asked.

"Yes. Every second with you, it's a dream."

"A dream?" he questioned. "I'm more of a nightmare."

"No. You're not a nightmare." As I say this he wraps his arms around me and I nestle my head onto his chest. I shiver a little at his cold skin, but I don't care if it's cold. Being close to him is worth every discomfort.

I looked up at him and repeated, "Not a nightmare."

He stroked my cheek softly and kissed my forehead the way he did before. I sunk it the most calming sleep I had ever had.


End file.
